


(Being in) Control

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Series: Control [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Betaed, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while Steve just wants to give the control out of hand and be the one who gets controlled. There's only one who understands him and accepts the challenge. He's the one who holds Steve's trust. </p><p>-contains spoilers for episode 4x19-</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Being in) Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamui_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui_kun/gifts).



> This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners.  
> Info: Intel means information. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely beta-reader Kamui_kun, who always helps me out and supports me with her suggestions, advise and endless inspiration. Without her this story (and the upcoming sequel) wouldn't exist, because she asked for some "Bottom Steve" and Danny being in charge.  
> Well, here we go. :)

Steve went ahead upstairs, he couldn't wait any longer. Even a minute seemed like an eternity to him. He needed the events of the day to fade away and there was only one person who could make him forget. Only one who could take over and be the one in control. The one who had Steve's complete trust.

While Steve was going up the stairs to his bedroom he remembered how it had begun. It all started with the creation of Five-0 and he becoming the head of the special task force.

There were so many decisions he had to make, so many times his teammates were looking at him, silently asking for his commands.

He was the one to lead them and he had led them into danger so many times. The last time he and Danny almost got killed.

While most of the team and HPD got out of the garage, he and Danny remained for a while longer. Steve couldn't believe he had missed something. Dekker said, the deal would go down here and he even told them the exact time. Steve didn't believe it was a bad intel, like Grover assumed. Something didn't fit, Steve just couldn't say what it was. So he was walking around aimlessly and Danny – his always reliable backup – was following him. That was when they heard a phone ringing and found the man who was bound to a chair in the maintenance room.

Not even a minute later the bomb exploded, the building caved in and buried them under debris and concrete.

Steve got away with minor injuries just like the others, but Danny had more serious injuries. Two ribs were broken and the piece of rebar had caused quite some damage even though it had missed his vitals. At first Steve thought he had lost his partner. He called out for him, but Danny didn't respond. There were still ice-cold shivers running down his spine, when he remembered the still body almost completely under the debris except for his legs. He had thought it was Danny's body, crushed to death, because he had been stubborn.

Maybe Danny was right and Steve was a trouble magnet. When his team was finally away from danger and he went home by his own, Steve started thinking. He would suffer if he lost any of them, but Danny... Steve couldn't even imagine a life without his partner anymore. This didn't get one bit easier when they started coming closer and in an inevitable result ended up as a couple.

 

Of course Danny had noticed Steve's rising stress level and somehow he also found out about those silent thoughts that haunted Steve.

After each strenuous case he had stopped by at McGarrett's home bringing a six-pack of beer. And each time Danny just sat there in silence, drinking beer with him and...well, being there. One day Steve had broken the silence telling Danny how he felt, that the responsibility and the decisions he had to make for the whole team were becoming a growing weight on his shoulders. Especially when they turned out to be wrong or he ended leading the ones he loved into danger.

Danny listened to him and slightly nodded like he had already known about it and had just been waiting for Steve to say it out loud. Steve could still feel the warm embrace and Danny's soft lips on his own, kissing him lightly. He could still hear the soothing words Danny had whispered to him. That night they had sex together for the first time and Danny had been the one in control. Since then Danny kept Steve balanced, taking off the weight of the SEAL's shoulders whenever he had the feeling his partner needed the relief.

Steve felt grateful that Danny understood him without asking questions. He just took over for the strong leader, like it was the most natural thing on earth. He did not once doubt Steve's position or his ability to lead the team. Danny was the tower of strength, keeping Steve together, but he kept it a secret from the others. Steve didn't want his team to think he couldn't handle the pressure. He trusted Danny like no one else.

 

Approaching footsteps brought Steve back to the reality and signaled him that Danny was coming. He positioned himself on the bed, desperately wanting to be taken roughly by his partner. Danny's eyes ran over Steve's body and stopped at his hands, nervously gripping the sheets. Danny sat down on the bed and pulled with one hand on Steve's shirt, bringing him closer.

Danny looked in Steve's eyes and lightly sighed.

“You were thinking about something specific that happened lately?”

“How do you know?”

“I can see it in your eyes.”

Steve bite his lip.

“Babe, tell me about it.” Danny's voice was soft and encouraging.

“I was thinking of how it all started.”

“What do you mean?”

“Five-0, us, this thing.”

“You're okay?”

“Yeah. I just...I realized I couldn't live without you.”

“Took you long enough. I told you, one day you'll get yourself killed.” Danny looked amused.

“Danno, I'm serious.”

“I know, babe. I know. Come here.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, gently stroking his neck.

Steve surrendered to Danny's large but gentle hands and lay down. They continued stroking his neck and then wandered down to his shoulders, kneading firmly to relieve the tension of the muscles.

Steve let out a low moan and took a deep breath while he relaxed completely in the comfort his partner gave him. A sudden smack on his buttock made Steve gasp in surprise.

Danny looked at him and smiled.

“Always wanted to do that”, he admitted.

 

A sudden feeling ran through Steve and he got up to all fours, pressing his back against Danny who held him in place with his large hands. Before Danny could say something Steve moaned.

“Danny, take me. Make me forget today and erase the memories in my head from the collapsed building.”

Danny swallowed. So those memories were still hunting Steve like they did him. He wasn't completely over the fact himself that they almost died that day. But if someone could make him forget it was Steve, so he felt more than ready to do the same for his partner.

“I'll make you forget about everything but me tonight, Steve.”

With this promise he put some lube on his fingers and inserted one into Steve. Not slowly like usual, today Steve wanted it rough and he would get it.

Steve gasped and pressed himself against the finger, like he wanted it deep inside of him. He was longing for more and Danny would give it to him.

Without hesitation he put another finger into Steve, shortly followed by a third one. Steve lowered his upper body and steadied himself with his forearms pressed on the bed. His hips and ass were now positioned even higher than before. Danny held him steady while fucking him with his fingers. Each time he hit Steve's prostate the SEAL made a noise that sounded like the growl from a wild animal.

Danny knew that Steve wanted to come, but he wouldn't give him the desired relief yet. He withdrew his fingers and hold Steve's hips upright, reaching between his legs.

When his hand softly brushed Steve's balls the SEAL winced a bit. Danny's hand continued its way and found the the base of Steve's already hard penis, stroking it slowly.

“Danny...”

“Shh, I know. Have a little patience, Steve. You are not the one giving commands here, remember? Stop fighting me.”

 

Steve let out a muffled sound and shifted in Danny's tight grip, trying to get his aching cock closer to the sheets so he could rub it there and maybe find some relief this way.

But Danny was not letting go and Steve knew if he didn't obey soon he would experience worse things than just a pending orgasm. He remembered the night when he had fought against Danny's command, because he had been impatient and told Danny what to do. Danny had restrained him, arms to the headboard, legs bent and tied together so Steve was unable to even move an inch.

Then Danny had been pushing a huge dildo into Steve and leaving him like this for a hour. The dildo had been wide in diameter but also way too short to touch the prostate and because of that not causing enough stimulation for Steve to come. His cock had been hard like steel, unable to release the pressure. And every try to shift a bit so maybe the dildo would move inside him was doomed to fail. No, Steve didn't want that tonight. He needed to come.

He tried to calm down and let Danny decide when he would be allowed to come.

“Good boy”, Danny said with an amused tone in his voice.

A finger slowly slided between Steve's cheeks and pressed against his hole, slightly penetrating which caused him to shiver. Danny was teasing him.

“Please Danny.”

“So needy?”

Steve wasn't sure if Danny expected an answer and he was a bit afraid to reply, because who knew how Danno would react if Steve told him the truth.

That all he was thinking about right now was Danny's dick.

Danny seemed to want an answer, because he roughly pushed the finger into Steve's hole. Steve cried out as he felt a stinging pain inside of him.

Danny had prepared him thoroughly but the finger had been dry and the remaining lube was not making his insides slick enough for something to went in smoothly. Danny moved his finger in and out, causing light pain that aroused Steve even more.

“Danno!”

Steve cried out in desperation. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt the finger moving out of him, but just a few seconds later it was back and moving inside of him again.

But this time it was slick with lube. 

 

When Danny had prepared Steve's insides with the lube, he withdrew the finger and replaced it with his cock. Steve felt Danny's cock on his entrance.

Oh please, he thought, not daring to make a sound.

Danny pushed into him and only gave Steve a few seconds to adjust to his full size. Then he started moving, taking Steve roughly, just like the man had asked for.

Loud moans alternated with stifled begs for more. “Please, Danno. More. Deeper.”

Danny did as he was asked. It didn't took him long to bring Steve to the edge. With one last relieved cry, Steve came. He felt Danny stiffening inside of him and knew his partner had reached an orgasm too.

When Danny slowly pulled out of him, Steve sank down on the bed, turning on his back to look at Danny. Even with his tired eyes Steve could see that Danny was still hard.

“I thought you came too?”

Danny huffed out a laugh.

“I did, but you made me so aroused, that I could go for another round.” 

 

Steve gave him a bright smile and reached up, closing his lips around Danny's cock. Danny instinctively arched his back and pushed into Steve's mouth.

“I'm sorry, Steve.”

He tried to move back, but Steve's hands were holding him in place. Danny gasped when Steve's tongue played with his cock, lightly tapping it.

“God, Steve!”

Steve continued and almost made Danny come but stopped before he could and retreated.

“I want you to come in me.”

Danny smiled and nodded.

“Okay.”

Carefully he entered Steve and this time being mindful not to hurt him. Steve told him when it was okay to move and put his legs around Danny's waist.

After the rough act this comforting sex felt so good. They enjoyed every second of being that close to each other until they reached their second climax.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and hold him closely to his chest. Steve put his ear to Danny's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his partner's heart.

Danny hummed happily and gave Steve a deep kiss, before he felt sleep take over him. Steve gently rubbed his fingers over Danny's back, admiring the soft and warm skin.

The skin of his partner, his tower, the love of his life.

“Thank you, Danno. I love you.”

“Love you, too”, was the sleepy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. At some points I feared letting Steve go too much OOC, but it's a slash fic after all. ;)  
> Reviews and/or Kudos are highly appreciated. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
